¡Continuemos con nuestra cita!
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:One-Shot:.[BASADO EN EL PRIMER MANGA, CAPÍTULO 45] "¡Continuemos con nuestra cita!" Admítelo, tú también querías saber qué pasó después de eso...


**OK.**

 **Sé que dije que ESTE sería el ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN, pero quise hacer algo especial esta fecha porque…**

 **CUMPLO CINCO AÑOS EN FANFICTION! WIIIIIII! Jajajajaja, ok. Pero siento que he avanzado muchísimo, pues... He madurado muchísimo y he afrontado muchas cosas durante estos cinco años… Mi redacción ha mejorado, es de oro e.e Jaja, es impresionante como el tiempo vuela. Comencé aquí desde que tenía 12 años… Y ahora que tengo 17 y me estoy acercando a los 18, me siento satisfecha con todo lo que he progresado con mi escritura todos estos años.**

 **Muchas gracias por las personas que me han estado apoyando desde que me hice esta cuenta, no saben cuánto lo aprecio.**

 **. . .**

 **Y…**

 **¿Nunca se preguntaron qué DIABLOS ocurrió después en el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! En el capítulo 45?**

 **Bueno, esto es lo que CREO que ocurrió después, aunque claro, tiene mi tinte Rossana e.e**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi excepto esta idea de One-Shot que es mía.**

¡Continuemos con nuestra cita!

Anzu jaló suavemente de él con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

En cambio, _Mou Hitori no Yugi_ le seguía con pasos rígidos y rectos cual robot.

Es decir, no todos los días uno salía con una linda chica con un cuerpo _literalmente_ explosivo, la salvabas de una muerte casi segura y vivías para contarlo solamente para continuar una cita que no sabía de dónde salió.

Según había oído de los pensamientos de su otro yo, solo había sido una salida de _amigos_.

Y ahora la linda castaña había llamado esto una _cita_.

Oh, Ra…

Que alguien le ayudara…

.

.

.

Tuvieron que salir del parque después del accidente, pues querían asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Anzu trató de no desanimarse y buscar alguna cosa que hacer. Además, los rayos del sol seguían siendo potentes, por lo que la castaña llevó un brazo por encima de su rostro para cubrir sus orbes zafiros, bajo la atenta mirada del tricolor a su lado.

— Busquemos un lugar donde haya sombra. — Ofreció la castaña con una sonrisa algo cansada.

—… ¿Estás bien? — Decidió preguntar.

— Sí, quizá estoy algo acalorada. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada que lo hiciera ver un estúpido. Según tenía entendido, una cita era una salida entre dos personas y tenían que pasarla bien…

Era solo eso, ¿verdad?

. . .

Anzu compró dos refrescos. El de ella era de frambuesa, y el del tricolor decidió escogerlo de naranja. Después de todo, a Yugi siempre le había gustado. Solo esperaba que al _otro Yugi_ también. Volvió y lo notó mirando uno de los árboles más grandes del parque.

— Lamento la demora, Yugi-kun. — Él la miró.

— No te preocupes. — Volvió a mirar el árbol. — ¿Deseas sentarte bajo el árbol? Hay sombra y te sentirás mejor.

La de ojos azules le miró un tanto sorprendida. Era verdad que hacía un calor horripilante, sin embargo no pensó que él se tomaría eso como algo de gran importancia. Le sonrió.

— Sí, muchas gracias. — Le extendió su jugo. — Ten.

Ambos se sentaron bajo el gran árbol en un armonioso silencio. La castaña agradecía aquello, pues admitía que se volvía muy tímida cuando estaba cerca de _Mou Hitori no Yugi_ , pero estar a su lado le hacía sentir protegida y a salvo, cómoda. Feliz. Sabía que era una estupidez sentirse e _namorada_ de la otra cara de su mejor amigo, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

Su voz era condenadamente atractiva.

Ni hablar de su rostro.

A diferencia de Yugi, _él_ poseía facciones más maduras, con una determinada expresión.

Y eso era _jodidamente atractivo_ para ella.

Admitía que siempre soñó con algún joven perfecto apareciera como en los cuentos de hadas.

Y aunque el apareció ejerciendo justicia de una forma algo sádica en un cuento de terror, para ella fue perfecto.

Muchos temieron de él.

Pero ella simplemente no podía.

Porque sabía que él era capaz de hacer lo que sea, con tal de protegerlos a todos…

Incluyéndola a ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Anzu?

La castaña fijó sus ojos azules en los de él. Le regaló una amable y afectuosa sonrisa.

— Sí, muchas gracias, Yugi-kun. — El tricolor le dedicó una pequeña pero especial sonrisa. — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—… Siento el cuerpo un poco cansado. — Admitió con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Debe ser el calor. A algunas personas les da por dormir con estas temperaturas. — Se acercó un poco más a él y alzó su hombro que estaba cerca de la cabeza de él. — ¿Quieres echarte la siesta un rato? Si gustas, puedes apoyarte en mi hombro.

—…— La miró. — ¿Estás segura? ¿No te causa problemas?

— Claro que no. Además, a mí también me gustan mucho las siestas en verano.

 _Mou Hitori no Yugi_ le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada por unos instantes, hasta que se apoyó suavemente en el hombro de la castaña y entrecerró los ojos. Su respiración se había suavizado mucho más que antes. Anzu sonrió, notando por primera vez que el joven que siempre se mostraba tosco y duro, se mostraba ahora más relajado y libre.

—… Gracias, Anzu.

— No es nada, tranquilo.

— Si es algo…— Sonrió suavemente. — Es la primera vez que puedo dormir desde que Yugi armó el rompecabezas. — Musitó antes de terminar de cerrar los ojos.

Anzu se quedó pasmada por la confesión del tricolor. Yugi llevaba meses con el rompecabezas ya armado, por lo que el espíritu llevaba todo ese tiempo despierto, divagando, sin tener un minuto de descanso. Quizás por eso era de esa forma, debía tener su mente echa un lío por dejarse llevar tantas veces por sus pensamientos.

Estiró su mano con cierta inseguridad hasta que tomó la mano de _Mou Hitori no Yugi_ para darle un ligero apretón en señal de afecto, tratando de trasmitirle su apoyo. Aunque casi pegó un respingo cuando él terminó por entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—… V-Veo que eres de sueño ligero…— Comentó con una risa nerviosa la castaña.

— Hmph. — Una risa se escapó de sus labios, pero sin abrir los ojos. Abrió con discreción un ojo para ver de reojo a Anzu, quien miraba la copa del árbol con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Agradeció que no le estuviera mirando, porque estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas que las de ella.

.

.

.

— ¿Nnh?

El tricolor alzó la vista y contempló el cielo anaranjado que comenzaba a mezclarse con tonos violetas, rojos y azulados por el anochecer que se acercaba. El sol ya estaba a punto de esconderse, pero aún hacía calor. Aunque, ahora estaba mucho más agradable que horas atrás. Trató de moverse, pero notó que Anzu también estaba apoyada en él, profundamente dormida.

— ¿Anzu? — La llamó suavemente tras rozar sus dedos contra su mejilla. — Anzu, despierta.

— ¿Eh? — Abrió los ojos un poco y se los restregó. — ¿Qué hora es?

— No lo sé…— Miró su reloj. — Serán las siete.

—… Vaya, dormimos muchísimo. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de almorzar. — Sonrió un poco tras levantarse y estirar sus brazos. Limpió un poco su vestido mientras el joven se levantaba. — Será mejor que comamos algo y después nos vayamos a casa, ¿sí?

El espíritu asintió y caminó a su lado sin decir nada, tratando de tragarse el bostezo que quería escapar de su garganta. Sentía que si no lo evitaba, sería vergonzoso.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue Anzu quien bostezó con cierta libertad, pero aún de forma sutil. La castaña notó la mirada atónita del tricolor, así que se sonrojó.

— ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Creí que no te importaría…-!— Calló cuando el tricolor dejó escapar una suave risa de sus labios, dejándola pasmada.

Anzu sonrió. Llevaba casi un día completo con el _otro_ Yugi, y sentía que estaba conociendo mucho de él. A pesar de que él no compartiera nada, ella podía apreciar ciertos gestos que mostraba, que quizá para él eran normales, pero eran de gran atención para los ojos azules de ella.

Caminaron por un momento en silencio mientras apreciaban como el cielo terminaba de teñirse de un azul violeta, que le pareció de lo más agraciado a la castaña. _Mou Hitori no Yugi_ apreció el fenómeno natural en silencio, era la primera vez que lo veía, y estar con su amiga, encontraba el paisaje más bello. Se detuvieron en una cafetería para comprar algo. Anzu se compró una malteada de frutos rojos con unos sándwiches. Prefirió comprarle un juego natural al tricolor, pues presentía que él era de gustos más simples que los empalagosos.

— Ten. Es de piña. — El espíritu lo recibió sin decir nada y le dio un sorbo. Anzu sonrió al ver como suavizaba su ceño ante el sabor. Le había gustado. — Anda, vamos. — Le entregó su sándwich.

Comieron en silencio nuevamente al caminar. Llegarían muy tarde a sus respectivos hogares si se detenían en algún lugar. Pasaron por un callejón donde había un grupo de hombres borrachos.

— ¡Heeeeeeeey! ¡Preciosa! — Señaló uno a Anzu, quien hizo una mueca y trató de ignorarlo. — ¡Vamooos! ¡Detenteee! ¿Quieres divertirte un poquito con nosotros?

Ella trató de ignorarles, pero desgraciadamente, al espíritu no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Podía jurar ver el aura asesina que rodeaba al tricolor, veía sus manos echas puños y su mandíbula estaba tensa. Se giró en dirección de los hombres, con intenciones más que claras, pero Anzu tomó su mano.

— E-Espera, Yugi. — Le susurró al agarrarlo del brazo. — No te preocupes. Ignóralos. No causemos problemas, ¿sí?

Los ojos de él brillaban asesinamente en dirección a los hombres que se devoraban con la mirada a la castaña y le lanzaban comentarios obcenos. Miró los ojos azules de la castaña, ella trató de sonreírle, pero solo formó una mueca nerviosa en su rostro. Suavizó su mirada, la agarró de la mano y entrelazó nuevamente sus dedos con los de ella para acelerar el paso e irse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

— ¡Lindo vestido! ¡Pero estoy seguro que se te ve mejor sin él!

— ¡Deja a ese imbécil y diviértete con un hombre de verdad! — Anzu hizo una leve mueca de dolor al sentir como la mano del _otro_ Yugi estrechaba con más fuerza la suya, tanto así que le hacía daño.

Doblaron una esquina y notó que el agarre se aflojaba bajo el tacto de su mano, aunque aún sentía a su amigo tenso.

—… ¿Yugi? — Le llamó de forma dudosa. — De verdad está bien, no importa…

— Pudieron hacerte daño.

— Pero no lo hicieron.

— Anzu…-

— ¡Pero es cierto! — Se detuvo para que sus ojos se encontraran. — No me hicieron nada, y es porque estuviste conmigo. Yo…— Se sonrojó un poco y miró sus sandalias. — Yo sé que siempre estaré a salvo estando a tu lado. — Quiso morderse la lengua, sintió que había hablado de más. No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del espíritu, por lo que alzó tímidamente la vista.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando apreció el casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas del tricolor, que la miraban con cierta sorpresa.

—… Yugi…

—…— Pestañeó y apartó sus ojos de ella. — Aprecio que confíes mucho en mí, Anzu. Pero no soy invencible, y la mayoría de las veces que estuviste en peligro han sido por mi causa.

— Pero siempre nos salvas, ¿verdad? — Ante su silencio, prosiguió. — Así que, no hay nada que lamentar.

—…

—…— Suspiró. — Yugi, yo creo que aquí está bien. — Él la miró, sin comprender. — Puedo ir sola a mi casa desde aquí. Me he divertido muchísimo hoy, aunque hayan pasado muchas locuras. — Se rio con nerviosismo, recordando cómo había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para arriesgar su vida con tal de ver al joven que tenía en frente. —… Fue… Una _cita_ agradable.

 _Mou Hitori no Yugi_ agrando los ojos, mas no agregó nada al ver la bella sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de Anzu.

Aunque se quedó de piedra cuando la castaña se inclinó a su dirección y depositó un suave, pero cálido beso en la mejilla de él.

Anzu se separó rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos.

— ¡G-Gracias Yugi! ¡Nos vemos en clases! ¡Adiós! — Dijo rápidamente para salir corriendo, hecha una vergüenza.

El tricolor levantó lentamente su mano hasta posarla en su mejilla, la sentía caliente.

Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de recomponerse.

Si aquello volvía a ocurrir... trataría de mantener al margen el mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones.

No era como si fuese un experto en el tema, pero presentía que había faltado algo ese día.

.

.

.

 _Unos meses después…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Cuál se ve mejor en mí? — Se quejó Yugi al probarse otro par de brazaletes. — Qué difícil es esto…— Musitó con una mueca.

Yami le observaba con verdadera curiosidad. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto su imagen? Además, dudaba mucho que a su compañero le gustaran ese tipo de estilos.

" _¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano a mirarte en el espejo?"_ Alzó una ceja. _"¿Qué ocurre?"_

— Es que cité a Anzu para verla hoy. — Le sonrió.

" _¿Eh?"_ Sonrió. Vaya, así que era el turno oficial de Yugi. _"¿Una cita? Buena suerte, aibou."_

Aunque su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño al ver la burlona y a la vez infantil sonrisa de Yugi.

— Te equivocas. No seré _yo_ quien irá a verla. — Le guiñó el ojo.

Yami contempló su mirada unos segundos, hasta que comprendió.

"… _Debes estar bromeando…"_

Yugi se rio al contemplar el rubor en las mejillas de su otro yo y la mueca nerviosa que había dibujado en su rostro.

. . .

El espíritu sentía sus piernas temblar, aunque estaba seguro que estaba dando pasos firmes y seguros. Su ceño estaba notoriamente fruncido, tratando de calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Necesitaba calmarse, y presentar una buena imagen de él.

La última vez que había salido a solas con Anzu, se había sentido ridículo.

Además, no tenía tiempo para este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? Necesitaba averiguar quién rayos era él en realidad y…-

Desaceleró sus pasos al ver a cierta castaña mirar con impaciencia su reloj. Sus ojos azules miraban inquietos cualquier sector de la estación. Se veía muy bien con esas ropas, le sentaban de maravilla. Aunque le gustaba el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro.

Quizás no era el único con nervios.

Sin embargo…

" _Tú tranquilo, después todo fluye con naturalidad."_ Escuchó una última vez a Yugi en sus pensamientos.

Resopló con sutileza y reafirmó sus pasos firmes para finalmente detenerse con aires de orgullo y prepotencia.

Y como si Anzu hubiese notado su dominante presencia, se giró abruptamente con una expresión de pánico en su colorado rostro.

— _Yo._

—…— Notó que su pobre amiga trataba de sonreírle, aunque formó una gesto torcido a causa de la timidez. — _O-Ohayo,_ Yugi…

 _Fin._

 **Ok.**

 **Sé que el final no les suena a algunos, pero los que se leyeron el manga como yo e.e Si entendemos.**

 **Verán, yo me inspiro normalmente en el manga, y en la cita que hay entre Anzu y Yami en "Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters" (Cap 90) Yami ya viene preparado y está al tanto que verá a Anzu, sin embargo se le ve incómodo por la situación, así que forme este pequeño final, sin mencionar que todos queríamos saber qué rayos pasaba en el primer manga después del "¡Continuemos con nuestra cita!"**

 **Uff, en fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO a las personas que me han seguido hasta aquí y ojalá sigan conmigo.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**

 **PD: NO SE PREOCUPEN! HAY ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN!**


End file.
